


Secercah Cahaya di Langit Desember

by aquilegia_pr



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, NaruHina - Freeform, a tribute to their 2nd canonversary, family fic, for Hinata's birthday 27 december
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquilegia_pr/pseuds/aquilegia_pr
Summary: Malam melarut, dan Hinata melihat secercah cahaya menembus celah jendela untuk menyinari kediaman kecil mereka. [Naruto/Hinata]





	

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto

Tangan Boruto terluka. Tidak menangis tapi. Ia mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa itu adalah akibat dari kejahilannya saat menggoda Himawari yang berdiri di atas kursi untuk memasang dekorasi pohon Natal. Hinata mengernyitkan kening, baru dua hari berlalu, dan dua anak kecil itu sudah mengganti riasan pohon cemara yang diletakkan di ruang keluarga. _Habisnya kak Boruto selalu bilang bosan, bosan, dan bosan hingga telinga Himawari berdengung, Bu_ ; yang paling kecil menjelaskan.

Hinata melilitkan plester pada tangan Boruto, dan Himawari yang tidak terluka juga mengulurkan tangannya, meminta Hinata melakukan hal yang sama. Hinata mendesah, jari telunjuknya mengacung di antara dua anak yang kini berplester. “Mainnya hati-hati ya! Kalau ada yang terluka lagi, Ibu tidak akan mengizinkan kalian ikut makan malam. Biar sayurnya buat Ayah saja,” ancamnya. Boruto dan Himawari menunduk, meski mereka tahu bahwa Hinata takkan benar-benar melakukannya, tetap saja, ada rasa bersalah yang begitu kuat, terlebih di hari istimewa.

Hinata berlalu, ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya, meninggalkan putra putrinya yang berdiam diri.

.oOo.

Ada bau rempah-rempah kuat yang berasal dari dapur. Itu Hinata. Ya, perempuan itu dengan centong sayur di tangannya, membuat kari. Hinata bisa saja mengisi meja makan dengan kalkun panggang dan sup kentang, kemudian melengkapinya dengan kue jahe dan biskuit berbentuk bintang-bintang sebagai hidangan penutup, tapi Hinata tidak melakukannya meski suasana Natal masih begitu kental.

Karena Naruto yang memintanya.

Hokage ketujuh itu merengek pada Hinata karena mendapat kiriman makanan Natal dalam jumlah besar di kantornya. Alhasil, Naruto membagikannya pada semua staff di kantor. Masing-masing serantang penuh, bayangkan. Naruto bosan, ia mau kari buatan istri tercinta, tentu.

Dan Hinata mengabulkan dengan senyum yang merekah. Tak ada persyaratan. Perempuan itu sungguh baik, seperti seorang santa yang memberi hadiah spesial di hari bersalju, kalau kata Himawari. Tentu Naruto senang, sampai-sampai ia melompat berkata, “ _Yossha_! _Yossha-ttebayo_!” sambil berlari ke tempatnya menghabiskan waktu bersama tumpukan kertas-kertas yang menunggu untuk ditandatangani.

.oOo.

Senja hari, dan di luar sangat gelap. Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah mungilnya, mengulum senyum, ya, meski lebih terlihat seperti menahan tawa, sih. Semua orang tahu, Naruto itu ekspresif, ia tak pandai _poker face_. Dan alasannya sebahagia itu adalah karena Naruto sedang dalam _mood_ terbaiknya, bahkan pekerjaannya selesai lebih cepat dari biasa.

Pintu terbuka, tangannya yang berbalut perban menepuk pucuk kepala yang membukakan pintu. Bibirnya mengecup kening tertutup helai indigo, sedangkan tangan yang lain Naruto sembunyikan di kantung, tampak seperti menggenggam sesuatu.

“Aku pulang,” ucapnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju dapur, tempat di mana aroma kuat yang sanggup melewati celah pintu itu berasal. Lapar. Hinata mengekor di belakang Naruto hingga masuk ke pintu dapur, yang juga terdapat meja makan di mana ada dua orang lagi tengah duduk dengan mata berbinar. “Aku sudah buatkan kari untuk makan malam kita, _Anata_.”

“Luar biasa istriku Hinata. Beruntung sekali aku menolak tawaran Shikamaru untuk makan di luar. Hmm, mana? Mana? Rasanya pasti luar biasa.” Naruto bahkan belum duduk ketika mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

“Bersabarlah, _Anata_.”

Hinata kembali menyalakan kompor, menghangatkan sayur kari. Tangannya mulai bergerak mengaduk. Berharap kombinasi nasi hangat dan sayur yang ia buat, bisa menghilangkan lelah dan rasa dingin yang dirasakan suaminya. Dan juga untuk kedua permata kecilnya, pasti, yang seharian ini berkutat pada dekorasi pohon Natal dan lembaran-lembaran kertas essay liburan musim dingin dari Konohamaru-sensei. Karena memang tak aktivitas di akademi.

Naruto duduk bertopang dagu, memperhatikan Boruto dan Himawari yang membuat denting-denting nyaring dengan sendok dan piring. Kedua bocah itu nampak tidak sabar. “Buatlah lebih berirama!” perintah Naruto dengan cengir lebar. Boruto dan Himawari mengedikkan bahu, bertatap, lalu tertawa kecil.

“Pssttt ... Ayah, kau siap? Aku dan Himawari sudah mendapatkannya, yang putih tapi.”

Naruto membalas dengan acungan jempol, berbisik juga. “Hati-hati menyimpannya, Boruto!”

Himawari menggerakkan tangan mungilnya, mengepal-membuka-mengepal-membuka, gugup. Ada benda dalam genggamannya. Himawari berharap ibunya cepat kemari dengan sepanci sayur kari, sebelum tangannya kram. Boruto mendesah, menyenggol tubuh Himawari yang kecil dan ringan dengan sikunya. Himawari mendelik, Boruto tertawa lagi.

Hinata kembali dengan sepanci sayur kari, tangannya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan tebal. Celemeknya sedikit ternoda dengan warna merah. Tapi karinya tidak pedas, Hinata jamin. Perlahan, Hinata menuangkan kari-kari itu ke dalam piring. Naruto yang pertama mendapatkannya, Boruto yang kedua, Himawari yang ketiga, dan Hinata sisanya. Sisa kari, yang tak lebih dari setengah centong akan menjadi lauk makan Hinata. Melihat suami dan kedua anaknya makan dengan lahap, bagi Hinata itu sudah cukup. Perempuan itu tak egois, dia mulia.

“Ibu ...” Boruto memanggil dengan sedikit berteriak. Bibirnya bergetar. Sendoknya yang tadi ia dentingkan, diletakkan bersebelahan dengan piring yang kini terisi penuh.  Tangannya merogoh saku dalam jaket, mengeluarkan benda yang sedari tadi membuatnya tak nyaman untuk bersandar. “Terima kasih telah menjadi koki paling hebat.”

Keheningan mengisi ruangan itu, Hinata tidak tersenyum.

“Um ... anu ... Hima juga punya,” Himawari mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang seplastik biji wijen. Chouchou yang memberinya siang tadi. “Untuk perias isi bekal paling heeeebat di dunia.”

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Tangannya pelan-pelan ia gerakkan untuk meraih mawar putih yang disodorkan putranya, kemudian beralih pada biji wijen kuning kecoklatan berbungkus klip plastik dari putrinya.

“Selamat ulang tahun, _Hime_.”

Naruto memegang pundak Hinata, meraih jemarinya untuk dilingkarkan cincin lain selain cincin pernikahan mereka. Yang berwarna putih berhias permata lavender.

Hinata yakin dirinya tidak sedih, hanya saja matanya begitu perih untuk sekadar menahan tangis. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kali. Tapi entah kenapa, setiap tahun, di malam 27 Desember yang tertutup awan gelap dan kristal salju, Hinata selalu dapat melihat secercah cahaya menembus celah jendela untuk menyinari kediaman kecil mereka.

Perempuan itu tersenyum lembut di antara tangis harunya. Ia tersadar, bahwa mulai saat ini dan seterusnya, tak akan ada lagi Hinata yang lemah, yang takut, yang dibenci, yang hampa, yang kosong, dan yang gelap. Sebab cahaya, akan selalu menjadi bagian dari Hinata. Cahaya dari kasih sayang keluarga, yang akan menyinarinya hingga menua.

.

.

* * *

  
[ **ひな** **た** (Hinata) : tempat yang mendapat banyak cahaya matahari]

* * *

.

.

Happy second canonversary, NaruHina!


End file.
